


Promises Kept

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Draco100's prompt #40: Promises.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Promises Kept

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Draco100's prompt #40: Promises.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Promises Kept

~

“This isn’t happening, is it?” 

“No, sorry. I thought I could, but—”

“Well, that answers that.” 

“What?” 

“Whether you like fanny or cock.” 

“You…knew?” 

“I should have, given the way you look at Potter—”

“Shut up!” 

“No. Remember our childhood promise?” 

“Which one? We promised to get married, and I don’t think that’s happening—”

“Obviously not. No, I meant when we promised we’d never lie to each other.” 

“Right. Okay. What about that?” 

“Since I can’t have you, I’m getting you Potter.” 

“Pansy!” 

“You can thank me later. Now let’s get dressed. Your limp dick’s depressing me.” 

“Depressing _you_?” 

~

“So, how was your date with Potter?”

“Fine.” 

“Did you invite him up to see your etchings?” 

“A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.” 

“Oh no, you don’t! I deserve details!” 

“Pansy!” 

“Ugh, fine. Tell me if you got it up for him at least.” 

“ _Pansy_!” 

“Oh, so he fucked you, then?” 

“I’m not discussing this with you!” 

“Why not? I promised you Potter and I delivered, and this is how you repay me?” 

“No. I plan to repay you with a date with Weasley.” 

“Oh please! He’s smitten with Granger.”

“ _George_ Weasley.” 

“Oh! Isn’t he the rich one?” 

“You’re welcome.” 

~


End file.
